Rescue Me
by steffy2106
Summary: Story based at the end of Season 1. Derek is the new alpha now. Scott's cousin Natalie is coming and it changes everything. Danger is lurking, Derek is trying to create his pack while protecting his friends and Natalie who became important to him. Secret, love, death, betrayal and heartbreak... You have it all in Beacon Hills. I suck at summary but give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: Hey guys!

Latest story. I really hope you will like it, I just started to watch The Walking Dead and I am done with Season 1. I take a break from the show but I decided to try to write an original story that will concentrate mostly on Derek/OC. I love Derek! And I also love Stiles wittiness so….Also this story is named after the song _**Rescue Me by Buckcherry**_, check it out!

Anyways I do not own Teen Wolf only the storyline and the OC of this fiction.

Please read and review. I love to know what you think

Steffy2106

**Chapter 1: **

"Okay seriously what do you want us to do now? Are you a member of his pack or something?" Asked Stiles, driving to the Hales' burned house.

Scott shrugged. "How would I know? It's not like I read _'werewolf life for dummies'_ you know"

Stiles glanced at Scott quickly before concentrating on the road again. "You think we could write that? I mean we'll sure have a best seller."

Scott snorted, shaking his head. His best friend really had a way to see humour in everything. "I don't think I'm part of his pack though because…" he shrugged, "I don't know, I don't feel we're connected like I was with Peter."

"Sounds kinky..."

"Shut up."

They parked in front of the house. "You know, this place is still creepy." Stiles said grimacing.

"I think this place will always be creepy."

"Do you know why he wanted you to come?"

"Nope, I guess we'll find out."

"What?" Asked Stiles, seeing his friend so cool. "Since when did you get all zen?"

"It's not like he can do anything to me, can he?"

"I wouldn't say that." Said Derek Hale, with his usual gruff voice.

"Don't anger the big bad alpha." Stiles whispered to Scott.

"I have werewolf hearing Stiles," Derek said glaring "and also he is right. I am the alpha." He added looking at Scott.

"I am not a member of your pack."

"Lone wolf packs what a loser. Who would join that?" Stiles laughed.

Derek took a threatening step toward him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Stiles took a couple of steps back, and half stood behind Scott.

"Thought so... You might not be a member of my pack yet but you will be, eventually. But for now I am building a pack."

Scott frowned "what do you mean?" Scott's phone beeped in his pocket but he ignored it, whomever it was would have to wait.

"I mean, I'm an alpha without a pack, it makes me weak. I need a pack."

"How are you going to do that? Place a little ad on craiglist '_Packless alpha looking for lonely betas'_? That will attract a lot of crazies let me tell you." Stile added, still keeping his spot behind Scott.

Derek ignored him, Stiles was a goofball and it was something he liked about him even if he would never admit it.

"He is going to create them." Scott whispered as he shivered with fright. "You can't do that! You can't curse innocent people."

"It's not a curse, it's a gift I already told you that." Derek roared. "It's time for you to understand that."

"How can you say it's a gift after that?!" Scott asked pointing to the half burned house. Scott phone started to ring continuously. "This was not a gift for me, I never wanted that."

"Make it stop!" Derek shouted, his eyes flashing red.

"Oki dokie wolfie." Said Stiles, reaching in Scott's pocket.

Derek sighed closing his eyes for a second. "You never asked for it but they will."

"Uh Scott?" Stiles tried, after talking on the phone for a second.

Scott shook his head. "Even if they asked you, it doesn't matter. They don't know what they are signing for. Will you tell them about the constant danger? The hunters? The lack of control? The danger and responsibilities you put on the people surrounding you? The 'weak humans'." Scott added, using quoting fingers just as Derek had done to him before.

Derek raised his chin in defiance. "These are small sacrifices for such a gift."

Scott didn't miss the fact that Derek eluded the question.

"Scott?" Stiles tried again but he was clearly ignored again.

"You don't understand" Scott started. "We need to discuss –"

"We have nothing to discuss, you are not a member of my pack remember?" Derek added taunting, burying in his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Why? Would it change anything if I joined? Would you spare people?"

Derek shook his head. "No, I need a pack and both of us can't make up for that. It's too late anyways, I already started."

"What?!" Scott eyes widened with surprised. He had been a fool not to see this coming. "You couldn't have-" He shook his head. "No, this is not right. Who?"

"Scott we need-" Stiles started.

"What?!" Derek barked turning to Stiles. "Just spit it out, and get in the damn car!"

Stiles glared at the alpha, he knew he looked as threatening as a fly to Derek but he didn't appreciate being treated as a child. He turned to Scott. "Aren't you supposed to go pick up someone at the airport?"

Scott thought about it for a minute. So many things happened n the past few days it seemed like his mother talking to him about his cousin coming from France was the last of his concern. Plus she was from her dad side of the family and he apparently met her when he was 5, he couldn't even remember what the girl looked like. "Yes I guess...is that today?"

"Yep it is, we need to go bro or your ass is in serious trouble."

Scott gestured him dismissively. "It's okay her plane is not supposed to land before 6:45" he replied remembering what his mother had told him in the morning, but it was her fault...She never should have talked to him before he got out of his bed .

"Yeah...about that," Stiles turned on the screen of the phone and showed it to Scott. " It's 8:30."

Scott cursed, gesturing Stiles to the car. "I have to go but we need to talk, please don't do it again...we really need to talk."

Derek gave him a predatory grin. "I can't wait to hear what you have to say McCall. Now you better hurry, you wouldn't want the poor girl to wait for you too long, who knows what is lurking in the dark."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Here comes chapter 2. I hope you like it. I know the first few chapters will be a bit slow but I need to set the story. Thank you so much Marine76 for the review it means a lot to me.

Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 2**:

Natalie was sitting on her suitcase outside of Beacon Hill small airport, and sighed again. Her cousin was now more than an hour late to pick her up. She was started to wonder if he would actually show up.

"Are you sure you don't need a taxi?" Asked one of the security guy, passing by her once again. He was over-zealous not something they would do in Paris but it was nice to have someone who cared.

She shook her head, but right now she was not as sure as she had been before. Maybe he forgot about her or maybe he just didn't want her here after what her uncle did to him and his mom and who could blame Scott if it was the truth.

Natalie's mom Justine has been the only one to take Melissa's side and this was also a reason why they became the black sheep of the family. It was probably because Justine knew only too well what it was to be a single mom.

Natalie stood up, and dragged her suitcase to the security guard shack. She had given him her cousin's number a little while ago, apparently he answered but she was still waiting like an idiot. The problem was, what would she do once she made it to their house? She would have to wait in front of it anyways, but she guessed it would be better than wait here, in the middle of nowhere. Maybe they lived close of a restaurant or a cafe.

"Actually I think I wouldn't mind you calling me a taxi."

The security guard smiled. "I'm sorry they forgot you."

She laughed. "Yea me too." But deep down she truly hope it was only that, and not him making a clear statement of his refusal to have her here. Natalie never lived with an angry teenager and she hope it was not the case of Scott.

As the security guy picked up the phone, she saw a jeep double park briskly in from of the airport doors, and two dark hair teenager boys ran in.

Natalie chuckled, she might not have seen Scott in more than ten years but she was sure that one of them was him. "It's okay I think my ride just arrived." Natalie dragged her suitcase, and leaned against the passenger door of the beat up jeep.

A couple of seconds later one of the boys ran back outside and looked around. Natalie knew she should have gestured him but it was just funnier like that. They left her hanging for two hours, they deserved to freak a bit.

Finally the boy spotted her. "Natalie?" He asked walking toward her.

"Scott?" She asked. He wasn't exactly what she was expected.

The boy snorted. "He wishes! I'm Stiles, his best friend. Way cuter and way awesomer" He grinned

"Well nice to meet you Stiles."

"You're not exactly what I expected to see." Stiles admitted truthfully grabbing her suitcase and putting it in the trunk.

"What did you expect? The beret, french bread and '_pepe le pew'_ accent?" She asked knowing it was exactly what people pictured in their head. Little did they know that Natalie had spent the last 7 years of her life in London. And with her short red hair, green eyes she looked much more Irish than French.

Stiles shrugged. "Yes I kind of did."

Natalie laughed. Usually the stereotype annoyed her but it was the first time someone actually admitted it aloud; she had to give the kid credit. "Sorry to disappoint kid."

"I'm not disappointed and I am not a kid."

Natalie smiled. "I didn't mean it like that," she said but he was a kid for her. He was probably 16 like Scott, she would be turning 25 next month but she knew how frustrated it could be when you were trying to grow up. "Where is Scott?"

"Looking for you in the airport."

"Okay..."

"What?"

"Don't you think you might want to tell him I'm with you?"

Stiles laughed. "I could but it's funnier that way."

Natalie grinned. "I think we're going to be friends you and I."

They waited an extra five minutes, sitting in the car. Stiles was very chatty which was something Natalie enjoyed. She liked his babblings and clear '_joie de vivre'_. He told her about school and the Lacrosse team. Natalie had to admit she never heard about Lacrosse before but she promised to go to their next game. He also told her a bit about the teachers at Beacon Hill high to which she listen with great attention as she was going to be their French trainee teacher for the rest of the year. She held a Master's Degree in History from Oxford but it has been her way to a visa and she wasn't going to complain about it.

A knock at the window made Natalie jump and turn briskly to see, who she assumed was Scott, glaring at Stiles.

"You suck stiles!" He growled.

Stiles laughed. "No I don't! It's karma, it's your fault we're late." Stiles turned to Natalie. "Seriously I have nothing to do with that, it's Scott who forgot you."

"Suck up." Scott whispered as he settled on the back seat. He turned to Natalie and smiled. "Sorry though I didn't mean for that to happen." It was strange for him to see someone that was family, first degree cousin and yet feel like this person was a complete stranger. "If my mom was not aware of this little incident I would be grateful."

Natalie gestured her hand dismissively. "Take me to a good pizza joint and your secret is safe with me."

At the same moment Scott stomach growled loudly. "Yea I guess it's as much a favour to you as is it to me. Take us to Mario's Stiles. It's week night and it's getting late, it will be dead."

Scott had been right the place was empty, they were served fast and it was nearly the best pizza Natalie ever had.

"This is heaven," She said after swallowing a huge chunk. She knew it was anything but 'lady like' but if she couldn't act a bit goofy with two 16 years old when could she?

Stiles smirked. "I think you'll fit here just fine."

Scott threw him a quick glance before smiling to Natalie. "So, why did you decide to come here?"

Natalie didn't miss the glance Scott sent to Stiles. You didn't need to be a medium to see he was not happy she was there and the reason behind it didn't matter. She looked up and frowned. Across the street were a young dark haired man, he was just standing there dressed all in black, his hands in his pants front pockets. She couldn't really make his feature. He suddenly straightened his head as if he could see her watching him. This was impossible, but the surprise of his quick movement made her drop her pizza slice. She looked down barely a second to make sure the pizza dropped in her plate but when she looked up again the street was empty. "I..."

Scott turned around to look out before concentrating on Natalie again. "Are you alright?" He asked with clear concern.

Natalie shook her head and smiled as brightly as she could. She was glad the boys didn't know her well because she could tell her smile looked fake. "Yes I just thought I saw someone. I-"

Natalie saw the look Stiles and Scott exchanged like they were having a secret conversation. Super, now they would think she was crazy. Here she was, about 8,000 miles from home and yet Harry was still managing to mess up with her mind. They had told her that running away was not the solution that wherever she would go her past would follow her, but not now...not that early. "It's just the time difference, I am exhausted. Do you mind if we go?" She asked putting two twenty dollars bills on the table.

"No, of course not." Said Scott, stepping out as if he was looking for someone.

Stiles asked for the rest of the pizzas to be doggy bags. "Breakfast of the champs!" He grinned taking the boxes as they exited the restaurant.

"Well it was nice to meet you!" Stiles said after parking in front of Scott's house.

Scott took her suitcase out of the trunk and he was actually stronger than she thought.

That thing had actually exceeded the authorized weight in the plane and yet, it was like it weighted nothing. Maybe Lacrosse was actually a physical sport.

Scott showed her the guest bedroom and gave her a set of keys. "Well, let me know if you need anything okay?"

Natalie sat on the bed for a minute and looked around. The room was small and sparse but perfect for her; she needed to be away for a while. Be around people that didn't know what happened and how it happened.

The room probably hadn't been used in a while as the smell was a bit stale like a room that had not been used for a very long time.

Natalie opened the window, and leaned against the windowsill taking some fresh air when she heard whispers just below.

"I don't see what the problem is, the girl is so cool I almost regret not taking French and we both know I don't like it." Said Stiles, making her smile. She had to admit she liked the kid a lot too.

"I don't think she should be here, it's not a good idea. Mom didn't listen but I won't change my mind."

"Well maybe you can give it a chance; maybe it will be okay after all. I am doing fine, why wouldn't she?"

"No, you know what happened right? There is no way I can be okay with her being here, living here...with me around."

Natalie couldn't believe the pang of sadness that filled her. She didn't even really know the kid and yet being rejected by him hurt. She knew her uncle had abandoned them without a look back but why would he blame her for it? She sighed looking up and froze. Down the street there was someone standing in the shadow. She was much too far to see who it was but part of her screamed that it was the man from the pizzeria earlier. With a blink of an eye, the shadowy figure was gone.

Natalie shook her head, and closed the window before lying on the bed. Maybe she really was losing her mind she thought as exhaustion took her over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Chapter 3 here. I caught up and watch season 2. This story will follow my own storyline but I might add some little elements from season 2. I hope you are going to like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 3: **

When Natalie woke up, the sun was already high in the sky and she didn't need to really look at the alarm to know it was quite late.

She turned around; the alarm said 10:00am. She sat on the bed and growled. As usual, when she was doing such long trips she was jetlagged, which gave her major headaches.

She went downstairs, following the heavenly smell of coffee.

"I heard you stir; I made you a fresh pot." Said Melissa, sitting at the table flipping through a magazine.

"I love you."

Melissa chuckled. "Rough night?"

Natalie nodded, sitting across from Melissa with a steamy cup of black coffee. "I'm not very good with traveling, the time difference always gets me."

"Was Scott on time at least?"

"Yes, he even took me to have some pizza on the way home."

Melissa gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure? Usually Scott and Stiles are always late."

Natalie just smiled without confirming or denying anything. "I like that Stiles' kid."

Melissa smiled fondly. "Yes, Stiles has been Scott's best friend since they were babies. His father is Beacon Hills' sheriff. He is a good kid, a bit goofy but I wouldn't want another best friend for my son. You are going to like it here, you'll see."

Natalie didn't know how much her mother had told Melissa about her coming here and she wouldn't be the first to approach the subject. If Melissa didn't feel the need to talk about it, she sure like hell wouldn't do it either. She was here to heal and forget, nothing else.

"I have to go to work at 1 but why don't you drive me and keep the car for yourself? Drive around town...get familiar. What do you think?"

Natalie nodded. "That's a great idea, I might even go to the High School and get familiar with it."

"And you can keep an eye on Scott for me." Melissa winked.

"Yea...like I need any other reason for him to be unhappy I'm here."

Melissa frowned and Natalie bite a lips realizing her slip up. "Did Scott say or did anything?"

Natalie shook her head. "No he was nice to me I don't know why I said that." It was not a lie anyways, if she hadn't heard the conversation he had with Stiles last night, she wouldn't have never known. He hadn't shown any hostility toward her.

Melissa sighed. "Whatever he did or said, don't take it personally. Scott, Scott changed recently and I don't really know why or what happened."

Natalie didn't miss the weariness in Melissa's eyes, the weariness of helplessness. She saw it in her own mother's eyes when she came to visit her at the hospital.

"A girl was killed here a few months ago, the killer has been found very recently but Scott changed around that time. He is still a good boy but he is out more, more secretive, on the defensive somehow and his grades are dropping." Melissa smiled but Natalie saw it was a sad smile. "It's probably his teenager crisis kicking out on the late, or maybe he realized something with this poor girl death." Melissa shrugged. "I pretend it's all okay but I am worried you know. No matter how old he gets, he will always be my baby boy. I thought that you being here might be good for him too, you know someone younger to whom he may confide him, I didn't think he would reject you from the get go."

Natalie shook her head. "He didn't reject me and I'm an addition you know. It has been only you and him for so long he needs to adjust, just like I do. As for his school work, I can help with that; your boy will have a tutor at home available 24/7."

Melissa stood up, and went to squeeze Natalie's shoulder gratefully. She felt as a bad mother sometimes, working so many hours to make ends meet. She knew Scott didn't blame her for that but she blamed herself. She was barely home and she knew she gave her son way too much independence. "And if you need anything, anything at all, come to the hospital we can find you help if you need it."

Natalie nodded, getting the answer to her unspoken question. Her own mother had shared much more than Natalie would have liked her to. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are. I am just putting it out there."

Natalie drove Melissa to work before going to the supermarket. She had decided to cook a good dinner, she wanted to buy Scott acceptance any way she could and she knew that the stomach of a teenage boy was a sure way to reach her goal.

When she was done, she decided to try to the High School, maybe she could give Scott a ride home.

When she parked, she realized it was still a couple of hours until Scott was done. She sighed and decided to go visit the school, maybe even meet the principal.

As she walked in the halls, the quietness of the school was absolutely eerie. In French high school, there was always student walking around.

Natalie actually stayed over an hour with the principal, he was a very nice man who was extremely happy to get a teacher who could actually speak proper French.

When she left the room, she saw someone get out of a classroom and start walking down the corridor.

"Stiles?"

Stiles stopped and turned around. "Oh Natalie Hi...hey." He was shifting on the spot.

She chuckled. "Hi" she walked up to him.

Stiles looked around, and Natalie could see he was in a rush to go somewhere, which intrigued her even more.

"What are you doing?"

He showed her the paper in his hand. "I have a toilet pass."

She pointed to the door he just passed. "The toilets are there."

"Yes, no, I know, it's just..." He sighed.

"Where are you going?" She asked again. "I'm coming with you."

"He won't like that."

"Who won't? Scott?" She shrugged. "Tough job."

"Derek." Stiles replied, folding the note and putting it in his Jeans' back pocket.

"Who's Derek?" And she didn't need to know who he was, just a look at Stiles' face led her to think this Derek was trouble. "And I don't care, I'm still coming."

Stiles sighed again. "I know." He gestured her to the side exit. "Come on."

When they were out, she saw Scott standing by a black Camaro. He had his back to her, facing someone.

The man Scott was facing was painfully beautiful with hair black as coal and dressed all in black. She didn't know why, but she was sure it was the man she saw outside of the pizzeria. She had not been the one being followed, it has been Scott. Behind this man, there was a younger one with curly brown hair, probably of Scott's age.

"Is this Derek?" I asked Stiles, jerking my head toward the man with the leather jacket.

At the same time, the man looked up and met my eyes like if he could have heard me which was impossible.

"Yeah, It's Derek, Derek Hale." Said Stiles coming to stand so close beside me, his arm was against mine.

Derek said something and Scott turned around to look at me.

"Yea... that's not going to happen." Said Natalie, starting down the path.

"What are you doing?" Asked Stiles, following her. "Let Scott handle it, it's cool."

"No it's not cool. He might not be happy I'm here but he is blood and he is only 16, I have his back."

"Hi" Natalie said, coming to stand beside Scott keeping her eyes locked with Derek. As she stood in front of him, she noticesd the contrast with his tanned skinned and dark hair. His eyes were a strange shade between green and blue. It would have been mesmerizing in any other occasion.

"It's okay, we're just talking." Said Scott, resting his arm in front of Natalie.

She frowned, it was a protective gesture, not something she expected from him. She didn't know him well but she could see he was tense.

"Yes, we're just talking" added Derek.

"Yea...aren't you a bit old to talk to high school students especially during class hours?" Natalie added standing straighter, crossing her arms on her chest.

Derek eyes flickered from Stiles to her, before cocking an eyebrow that seemed to say '_looks who's talking_'.

"I'm family." Natalie replied raising her chin defiantly.

"Oh boy…" Whispered Stiles taking a step back. He knew Derek very well now and expected him to explode.

"We're almost done." Said Derek calmly.

"No, you're done now." Replied Natalie, straightening herself. "You can play all alpha male with me but you don't impress me." She knew not to anger men like him, but she needed to protect her cousin and she knew this kind.

Stiles started to cough as if he choked on something.

The young guy behind Derek started to laugh which made Natalie frowned. What was so funny on what she said?

Natalie glared. "Stiles, Scott lets go now."

"Yea Scott, listen to Natalie." Said Derek keeping his eyes on her.

Natalie couldn't help but shiver when Derek said her name with his deep voice. She frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Derek gave her a half smile, but remained silent.

Natalie sighed, shaking her head. She was not going to take the bait; he wanted her to lose the control. She grabbed Scott's wrist. "Come on Scott please."

Scott threw a quick look to Derek, before looking down at Natalie. He sighed. "Fine."

"I could have handled myself just fine you know" he added, when they were halfway to the car.

"Is it a gang? Is that what it is?" Natalie asked stopping beside the car. Natalie shook her head. "I don't know what he is promising you."

"No it's not that."

"What is it then? Tell me."

Scott shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry I'm safe. Let's…Let's just go okay?" He added but didn't give Natalie the opportunity to answer, as he walked around the car to the passenger seat .

Natalie closed her eyes with weariness for a second because looking at Stiles. "I'm cooking tonight, do you want to join?" She liked the kid and she knew he like her too. She had seen that Stiles knew Scott's secret and maybe she could gain his trust, and have him share his concerns with her.

Stiles smiled. "French food? Oh who am I kidding? I'm always in when there is food involved. I'll see you at Scott's place." He rushes to his car making her chuckle.

Natalie opened the car door, but turned to look back at the Camaro was. Derek was still standing exactly on the same spot, but the other guy was beside him now. She didn't know what he wanted from Scott but she hated bullies. She would make sure she would keep her family safe and this man away from her cousin even if Scott said he could handle him.

"We're not done Derek Hale." She whispered to which Derek did an overzealous curtsy. Natalie gasped, Derek was more than 200 yards away, there was no humanly way possible for him to have heard what she whispered. She sat on the car and turned to Scott. "That man is not human."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Hey guys!

I was inspired so I made this chapter extra-long for you. Oh and next one will have some Derek/Natalie so review and I'll post it faster (yes I am shamefully bribing you)

Anyways I hope you are going to enjoy it**. A BIG THANK YOU again to Marine76** for your reviews

Steffy2106

**Chapter 4:**

Scott left right after dinner. He got a text, smiled and said he had something to do he forgot about.

"Want any help?" Asked Stiles, as Natalie started to wash the dishes. He could see her glance to the door and the clock. She was clearly worried about Scott and he felt for that especially since part of him was sure she should be part of the secret but it was not his secret to tell.

"Yea, sure." Natalie replied but she couldn't help but think about Scott.

"He is not with Derek you know." Said Stiles grabbing the dishtowel, before starting to dry the plates.

"How do you know?"

"He smiled like a goofball looking at his text." He snorted. "It can say only say one thing...Alison."

"Alison? His ex-girlfriend?"

"Well not really ex to be honest." Said Stiles, with a little smile. He might not be able to spill the whole werewolf thing but the secret relationship was safe enough.

Natalie turned off the water and turned toward Stiles. "What do you mean by 'not really'? You're either an ex or you're not."

"Alison's father didn't approve of the relationship. He doesn't think Scott is suitable for his daughter so...they have to go under the radar and meet whenever they can."

"Who is he to think Scott is not suitable?" Natalie asked furious. "He is a fine young man!" She snorted, shaking her head. "_Gros connard!_ Pardon my French."

"It's cool. I didn't understand but French insults seem so fancy."

"Yeah..."

"And you know what you said, about Scott? It's not true."

"What is?"

"When you said he didn't want you here."

"So he do want me here."

"Well no I...but it's not for the reasons you think."

Natalie had to laugh at Stiles, it was almost comical. She could see he wanted to tell her things but couldn't . "You know you don't make any sense, do you?"

Stiles nodded. "Yep, I'm a mystery even to myself."

"I'm sure you are."

"No what I mean is that, it has nothing to do with you. I think he likes you, so don't take the rejection personally."

"Okay so let me make this clear...Scott really doesn't want me here, but it's nothing personal he wouldn't want anybody here anyways so I should be okay with that?"

"Yeah?"

Natalie laughed. "Okay I'll take your words for it." She sobered. "Is it because of Derek?"

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "I know Derek can somehow come out like –"

"An Asshole?"

"I was about to say 'rough' but yea. He is not all that bad. Once you know him deep, _**deep**_ down." Stiles shrugged. "He is okay."

Natalie looked at Stiles suspiciously. Scott had been tense around Derek and Derek himself was giving her Goosebumps. She was not sure she believed that but Stiles was giving her a lot of credit, she felt compel to do the same. She sighed and nodded. "Okay...if you say there is no danger I will take your words for it."

"Well I'm saying there is no danger for Scott but I still wouldn't advise you to go and confront the man he has some ummm...anger management issues."

Natalie snorted. "Believe me I dealt with my fair share of angry men."

"Yea but no, not like him. He is different you see. Something it's like..." Stiles crossed his arms on his chest, and cocked his head on the side like if he was trying to find his words. "Like he is an animal. Well all that just to tell you to just leave him be and let Scott handle everything. He is my best friend you know, I love him. I would never allow for anything bad to happen to him."

"Okay Stiles," Natalie patted his shoulder. "I'm just worried you know, I don't think Melissa would live if anything happened to her son."

"Nothing will happen."

"Sometimes it just take one second, one little moment for everything to change and then there is no turning back."

Stiles could see Natalie seems to be talking from experience but he had to right to ask more, he was keeping secrets too.

Natalie looked at the clock. "You better go home, we don't want your father to worry."

As soon as Stiles was gone, Natalie settled at the table with her laptop.

"So Derek Hale...Who are you?" She asked opening Google.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"I think we can tell her the truth or at least part of it." Said Stiles as him and Scott sat for Lunch.

"What?" Asked Scott, finally concentrating on him.

Stiles looked at where Scott has been looking and he saw Alison looking at them. "Oh I see we all have our priorities. I want to roll my eyes right now but the doctor said if I keep doing it, my ocular muscles might spasm and eject my eyeballs."

"Ahaha very funny Stiles. Do you think this whole situation is easy on me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"So, what were you saying?"

"I think we should tell her."

"Natalie?" Stiles nodded. "Yea I think she'll be cool."

Scott nodded, taking a French fries from his plate. "Yea sure, why not. I can totally see her face...What do you think of "hey Nat, actually I'm not human, well not completely. I've been bitten by a werewolf and I am now one of them. Derek is not a gang leader, well not really ...He is just the alpha wolf trying to create a pack and he wants me to become a part of it. What? A straight Jacket?! yes of course I would like one!" Scott shook his head, "Just forget it."

At the same moment, a beautiful blond girl walked in the lunch room walking in between the tables in front of the students in awed. As soon as she walked in, she looked at Scott and didn't let go of his eyes until she exited the room again.

"Was that-"

"Erica Reyes." Scott growled.

"How? I...What? how come?" Asked Stiles. It was like watching some teen romantic comedy in real life. Erica just went for an ordinary, clumsy mousy girl to a predatorily beauty overnight. Stiles frowned when the word 'predatorily' come to his head. "You don't think that-"

Scott nodded. "Derek." He simply said reaching for his phone. "I need to see you now. Yes I'll be there in five."

Scott stood up, and exited the lunch room briskly, closely followed by Stiles.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you see? Derek is uncontrollable. I have to go meet him now."

"And what about our chemistry test? You can't keep missing them Scott, you are just that close from failing the class."

Scott stopped for a second considering it. He knew he was letting his mother down once more by skipping class. "I have to go."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, let's go we'll deal with the consequences later."

When they made it to the Hale's old house, Derek was already waiting for them on the porch.

"You turned Erica too?" Asked Scott as soon as he was out of the car. "I thought we said-"

"We said nothing!" Derek barked, quickly coming down the stairs, his eyes flashing red. "You've got nothing to say you're not a member of my pack! Even if you were, I'm the alpha remember?"

"How could I forget?! Did you even thought about everything I told you?"

"You won't believe me anyways." Derek said crossing his arms on his chest. He waiting a second and sighed. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" He asked, gesturing toward the trees.

Erica and Isaac, walked out of their hidden spot, and came to stand on each of Derek side.

"He gave us the choice you know and believe me the trade, it's much worth it." Said Erica, standing even closer of Derek.

"Did he tell you about the hunters?" Asked Scott but he knew it was pointless now they had been bitten there was no turning back anyways.

Isaac smiled. "Yes we are well aware and waiting."

Stiles snorted, shaking his head.

"What about that cousin of yours? She doesn't seem to like me a lot..."

"Yea well who could blame her?" Asked Stiles without thinking.

Derek growled throwing him a venomous glare, before concentrating on Scott again. "You need to get her off my back, I can tell she's going to be trouble."

"Don't worry, she will leave you alone."

"Why? Are you going to tell her you're a mutt?" Asked Derek, making Erica chuckle.

"No I won't tell her anything."

Derek's face light with approval. "This is good. Remember the less people know the better it is. You shouldn't trust anyone...I don't trust anyone."

"Oh yea and how is this working for ya? Living the dream I see?" Said Stiles, voice dripping with sarcasm. He hated the fact that Derek was trying to change his best friend. Normally he wouldn't have cared, he knew Scott better than anyone but he got bitten and everything changed. There was now a part of Scott that Stiles would never be able to understand no matter how hard he was trying. And Stiles couldn't help but fear that this part he didn't know would change his best friend.

Derek turned to Stiles again; Scott took a protective step at the side. Scott knew Derek, he knew he wouldn't hurt Stiles but better be safe than sorry.

"Ah I see, is little Stiles trying to make you come clean to the sweet little cousin?"

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't matter what he says, I will not tell her and it had nothing to do with what you want or even what I want. I want to keep her safe and the less she knows the better it is. As for you and your pack you need to stop this."

"I can't stop it. I need a pack Scott, the bigger it is the stronger I get."

"Why do you need to be stronger? You're already stronger than all three united."

"Umm we're four" said Stiles.

Isaac snorted looking at Stiles like if he was a fly but other than that he was ignored.

"Other alphas are going to show up and claim my territory, that's what they do. They will try to destroy everything to make me bow in front of them. I need to be strong enough to hold my ground, to keep Beacon Hills. Believe me; you wouldn't want another pack claiming this territory. Trust me."

"I don't trust you Derek. That's what you want remember? Me not trusting anyone."

Derek shook his head, and looked away. "As you wish but you need to know why I am doing what I am doing. If you're ever ready to come to me with an open mind I'll be ready to explain more to you."

Stiles drove Scott back.

"Maybe he is right." Stiles said as he parked in front of the house. "Derek is not that bad and I rather him being the big bad wolf in town."

Scott sighed wearily. "I know, I just need time to see what I'll do. See you tomorrow?"

Stiles snorted. "Of course I wouldn't leave you alone."

When Scott walked in, he was taken aback to find Natalie sitting on the stairs as if she had been waiting for him.

"Hi?" He tried, throwing his keys on the small table by the door.

"Your school called...It seemed you missed a chemistry test, it also seem that you are failing the subject." She shrugged "I know it's not my call."

Scott cursed mentally; he didn't think the school would call home. Now his mom would know before he managed to make amend at school and what then? How many times could he keep letting her down before she stopped trusting him once and for all?

Natalie sighed, rolling her eyes as she saw the worried look on his face. "It's fine I told them you got sick and called me, that you vomited all the way home and that I put you to bed. I said you had a stomach bug and that you would be retaking that test tomorrow." She gave him a small smile. "I guess being a school employee has its perks."

"Thank you." Said Scott, with a sigh of relief.

"It's a onetime thing Scott, I will not lie for you again. Well unless I know the reason behind it. I know why you missed, I know your secret."

Scott paled, gripping the side of the console by the door. There was no way she knew and just be so cool about it.

She nodded. "Stiles told me and he did well."

"Stiles? No there is no way he told you, he can't tell anyone."

"I know about Alison."

"Alison?" Asked Scott completely confused.

"Yea that you are still seeing her, even if her father forbade you."

"Oh that's what you know."

Natalie eyed him suspiciously. She saw color return to his face. He actually seemed relived she knew that. Was he hiding something else? "Why? Is there anything else?"

Scott shook his head. "No, nothing I just can't believe Stiles told you that. It was supposed to be a secret." And he was not lying; his relationship with Alison had to remain a secret. His life literally depended on it.

"Don't be mad at him. I was worried about you and at least he knows he can trust me. I know we're not close, but if you gave me a chance you wouldn't regret it. Blood means everything to me Scott. I would never betray you. I do think that man is a complete fool for not seeing the amazing young man you are but its ok." Natalie smiled and stood up. "He'll understand eventually."

"Yea I doubt that." Scott grumbled, and he had to admit he did feel like an ass too. His cousin did seem like a good girl and he hated the idea to make her feel rejected even if it was for her own good.

She waved her hand dismissively to show him the subject was close. "Okay let's forget about it now let's go."

"Go where?"

"In the kitchen, getting you ready for your chemistry exam. You won't fail anything anymore, for as long as I'll live here."

Scott smiled and followed her. Maybe having her around wouldn't be that bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Hey guys!

I'm now caught up in the show and oh my! Anyways this chapter is almost exclusively Derek/Natalie. I hope you are going to enjoy it.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 5: **

It had been a few days since Natalie had started to work at the school and she loved the change but she still couldn't forget about Derek. There was something that still gnawed her inside. Natalie did the research on him but she didn't find much. It was strange that someone his age didn't have any social media, no facebook, no twitter...nothing.

The only thing she found out about him and his family was that his house had burned down 6 years ago taking the life of his parents. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for him but it still didn't stop her from being suspicious of him. She didn't find anything that could remotely connect him to Scott, he went to high School before Scott did.

She couldn't understand the attention that this guy was giving to her teenage cousin. It couldn't be all innocent especially with the couple of youngster she saw with Derek. Was he creating a gang? A cult? She didn't know, but all she knew was that she wanted her cousin as far away of this group as possible.

Scott refused to talk about Derek and she decided to give him time with this. He already started to open up about Alison Argent.

But Natalie still decided to investigate on her own. Maybe she could either find something incriminating that will help her get Derek out of Scott's life or she wouldn't find anything which would help her ease her mind for a little while.

She was only working half day today and decided to go do some investigating before the end of classes. She was grateful Melissa let use her car whenever she needed, and she was even happier to have a phone with a decent GPS.

Natalie drove to the house. It looked just like a horror movie house, half burned down. She shivered getting out of the car. She couldn't help but think of the people that died in terrible suffering. She wrapped her arms around herself in a subconscious protective gesture.

She started to walk around the house, to be honest she had no clue why she even came here. It was not like Derek was living here or –

"It's a private property, you can't be here."

Natalie swirled around startled. Derek was standing just behind her. She frowned, his car was not ever there, how did he manage to creep behind her without her even noticing?

"How did you make it here?"

"How did I make it here?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. He had to do his best to fight his smile. That girl had a pair for sure. "This is my house." He crossed his arms on his chest. "So I would advise you to turn around, get in that car of yours and drive away.

"Do you even live here?" She asked knowing that, in the absolute he was right. It was his property but he was acting like she was trespassing in his actual life which was ludicrous.

"What if I do?"

Natalie shrugged dismissively. Two could play this game. "I would say it's cozy."

Derek couldn't stop the half smile to appear on his face. She had spunk too, she would have made a good werewolf. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Did you? Because I am pretty sure you didn't expect to find me here."

Natalie shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I might not have come for you but I would have looked for you eventually."

"To say?" Derek took a couple of steps toward Natalie, crossing his arms on his chest, flexing his biceps.

"Are you trying to scare me with your glare?" Natalie asked. "You are not scaring me, not even a little."

"Is that so?" Derek asked taking one more step.

"I've seen the face of the devil and you're not it, he has an angel face." Natalie said as Harry's face flashed in her head.

Derek frowned. "What do you want?"

"I should ask you that…What do you want with Scott and the other kids?"

Comprehension drew on Derek's face. She wanted to keep Scott safe; she was just like him, blood protecting blood. She would have made a great wolf for sure. " I don't want to hurt him, I want to help him….help them."

"Help them do what?"

"I can't tell you that." Derek replied, shaking his head.

Natalie growled in frustration. This didn't help her. "And you think I will just take your words for it?"

Derek shrugged, looking away. "Do or don't, I couldn't care less. It's the truth."

"Listen to me Derek Hale; I don't care who you are or what you think you're doing. I don't care my cousin thinks he is okay being around you. If anything happen to him and I mean ANYTHING I will hunt you, I will find you and I will kill you."

Derek smiled, if only she knew who she was talking to. But for all he could tell she was fierce and brave. Part of him was sure that even if she knew he was an alpha she would react just the same.

"Did I make myself clear?" She asked playing with her car keys.

"Cristal." Derek jerked his head toward her car. "Now go, I got your message loud and clear."

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Derek stood in the dark across the McCall's house. He was not sure why he decided to keep an eye on Natalie; he could have simply sent a member of his pack but this woman intrigued him.

Human had an instinct of self-preservation. Some were stronger than others but it was always there. The one with the strongest sense of self-preservation shied from people like him, they didn't really know why they just stayed away. People with the weaker instinct didn't shy from werewolves but just a little growl or an almost imperceptible flash of the eyes was usually enough to make these people step back.

However nothing had work with Natalie, Derek had tried all the tricks in the book to make sure she stayed away from him and yet she came in his territory. When he took a step toward her, she didn't move and her heartbeat remained as steady as it always was. There was not an ounce of fear in that woman, and this was not normal human behaviour.

Derek would have almost thought she had guessed who he was and that she was expertly maintaining her heartbeat to a perfect rhythm but no, her heart did jump a little bit when he came closer or when he had looked at her intently in her eyes. It had not been fear that made her react, it had been lust.

Derek smiled burying in his hands in his pocket. He knew women found him attractive and he also knew that Natalie probably hated being attracted to him. He had to admit he didn't find her bad either; she was all in curves with a fiery temper, what wasn't to like? Too bad she was human, Derek knew better by now than mixed with humans, both would end up hurt, no matter what they wanted.

Derek shook his head, he had been standing here for over an hour now and for what? She was maybe just reckless, or blatantly stupid as far as her security was concerns.

Derek was about to leave when he smelled her. This was a reason why he stood so close to her today when she came at the house, he wanted to get familiar with her smell to find her when vision was not always an option. Moreover you could get a lot about people based on the way they smell. The bitterness of fear, or the sugary smell of desire.

Derek followed her as she drove through the streets of Beacon Hills. He was getting more and more concerns when he realized she was heading in the East part of town which was the industrial area also considered as the dangerous part of town especially at night and especially for a lone woman...Did she have a death wish or something like that?

She stopped in front of a hangar that was an all-male fighting club. He had no idea why she came here but she would be thrown out of there almost as fast as she walked in.

Derek jumped on the roof and closed his eyes to concentrate exclusively on his hearing. He was trying to situate her, her steps...her way too regular heart.

"Where can I find the owner?" He heard her say and he frowned. What did she want with the old Jeb Hunter? The man had been training little league when Derek was a kid and you couldn't make more chauvinist pig than this ex-navy seal guy. It was going to hurt.

The person she talked to probably pointed to a place because he heard her walk and knock to a door.

"Better be important. Uh...What d'ya want sweetheart? You lost or somethin'?"

Derek grimaced, hearing Natalie heart rise a bit with her probable anger.

"No, I heard your club was the best fighting club around. I want you to train me."

Jeb laughed and Derek could almost imagine Natalie tightening her hands in fists. "It's a joke right? Did Toni put you up to it? Son of a bitch he almost got me."

Natalie remained silent.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be, yes."

"Yea... I'm sorry sweetheart but we don't train women here. We are the real deal, there is some chick club downtown ya should check it out."

"No you don't understand, they can't help me. I've been there and it's only the basics. I know all that already I need more."

"Yea but it ain't here you'll find that. We're tough we don't stop and girls are weak...no offense, yer all a waste of time."

Derek heard a loud thud and some shuffling. "Look at that and tell me, tell me I'm weak." She said and Derek could hear the slight tremor of emotion in her voice. He didn't know what she was showing him but whatever it was, it was hard for her.

Derek frowned when he heard Jeb heart increase alarmingly. It took everything Derek had not to go down and see what she could possibly be showing him that could affect him to that extent. He was an ex-navy seal, nothing should affect him.

Jeb cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry for that."

"I don't expect sympathy, just training. Will you do that?"

Jeb was silent for an extra minute. "Yea I'll train ya but don't go round tellin people that cuz I ain't startin to train girls okay?"

Derek attention was diverted when he heard a howl. He stood up and whiffed the air.

He growled before howling back. Trouble had found its way to Beacon Hill, there was another alpha in town.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

I know most of you think I have gave up on this story but I didn't I swear it's just that the muse seems to be gone for a while. I know it will come back but this chapter seems to be **IMPOSSIBLE** to write. So I post what I have it's not much nor it is brilliant but it is something and I promise as soon as the muse hit again I'll be unstoppable. And I promise reviews do help so don't be shy and leave me a little note :)

Steffy2106

**Chapter 6**:

Natalie was grading her first papers and she was amazed by the wide variety of quality. Some of the work was good enough to have been done by a French student and some she wondered if they had set a foot in French class before. People like Erica Reyes.

Natalie started to wonder if that girl really wanted to learn anything or if she was just there to glare.

She sighed and frowned when she heard some angry whispers coming from the corridor. She looked up at the clock; it was almost six there was not reasons for any student to be in the corridors now, after school clubs were done.

Natalie tip toed to the door and peeked outside. Alison was standing her back to the lockers, while a man was pointing a finger at her and Scott was standing a few steps away.

The man angry whisper was a bit louder now and she heard the end of a sentence '_should be home by now_'.

Scott looked up and met her eyes. He looked so helpless and all it seemed to say was 'help us'.

She gave him a small, encouraging smile and cleared her throat, trying to think fast on what she could do. She had never been a great liar, well to be honest she never really tried but now she had to and she had to do it fast.

"Mademoiselle Argent could you please hurry up, I certainly don't have all day. " Natalie said on a cold professional tone looking at her watch.

The man turned toward Natalie and looked at her through thin slits; she didn't miss the incredible anger in his face but also the icy blue of his eyes.

"Je suis desolee Mademoiselle. My father just came to have a word."

"I see…" Natalie took a couple of steps toward them, but stayed far enough so he couldn't see her face if she ever betrayed her emotions. "Your daughter is helping me with a project Mr Argent, it will allow her to get extra point to her average."

"Is that right Allison?" Asked her father. She nodded mutely. He turned back to Natalie with a smile, but she couldn't help but shiver to the predatory quality of his smile. "Well I am sorry Miss…"

"Dupre, Natalie Dupre."

"And is Mister McCall helping you too Mademoiselle Dupre?" Asked Allison's father.

Natalie shook her head, she didn't know if the man knew Scott was her family or not but she thought it was better for him to ignore that.

"No he is not." She looked up to Scott. "Tell Coach Finstock to stop sending his players with the full force of their puppy eyes on me." She thought of the last paper she just graded and threw the name out. "Lahey won't play until his grades get better."

Scott nodded. "Thanks Miss Dupre." Scott turned around and walked away.

"I will see you tonight….Allison" said Mr. Argent the voice full of promises. He turned toward Natalie. "It was nice to meet you Mademoiselle Dupre, I think we will see each other again….soon."

Natalie stood straighter; she didn't miss the threat in his voice and as usual her instincts kicked in when she was faced with a bully. "I can't wait."

"Thank you" Allison whispered when her father walked out.

Natalie shook her head. Scott was family she owed him that much but Allison was not and she didn't like the fact that she didn't stand for the relationship if it really meant that much for her she should fight.

"Listen, if I did that, it was for Scott not for you."

Allison took a step back to Natalie coldness, it was clear she didn't expect that.

Natalie sighed. "I don't know what you two are doing or not and really it's not my business but Scott heart is on the line here and I can see he loves you he really does but you can't continue like that. Either you love him enough to stand up for you two and have a relationship in the open, or you just let him go."

"I wish it was that easy" said Allison regretfully.

"Nothing comes easy in life Allison, every choice you make comes with sacrifices. Now you just need to figure what you are ready to sacrifice." Natalie shook her head. "I will not lie for you again so if you want to string Scott along any longer you better be more discreet about it."

Natalie walked back into her class room closing the door behind her clearly showing the conversation was over.

**WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD**

Natalie winced getting out of the gym, she could feel the bruises form under her skin. Jeb was really working her heard, sometimes taking her to the verve of vomiting but she didn't give up, she would never give him the chance to regret his decision.

When Natalie reached her car, her pace faltered when she noticed the man standing leaning on her car. She let out her sigh of relief mixed with irritation.

"Mr. Argent…" She said, stopping a few steps away from her car.

"Please call me Chris, Natalie" he said moving from his spot by the car.

"What can I do for you Chris?"

He smiled. "You know what is strange?"

"You tell me."

"It's that my daughter is not studying French."

Natalie remained silent, cursing herself but it was not like this man could do anything to her it was not like she committed a crime or anything. "I don't see…"

"Tell me are you one of them?" He asked studying her.

"A what?" She asked honestly confused.

Chris laughed. "Come on drop the act, if you're not one of them you know what he is and I think I have the right as a father to want him away from her." He took a deep breath, and shook his head. "They are dangerous and volatile he will hurt her and you will be to blame too."

"What?" She shook her head. "Scott is a good boy, he would never hurt anyone."

"You really don't know?"

"Know what? Just spit it out."

Chris opened his mouth but was stopped by another deep voice.

"I would love to hear that… Maybe I can write it in _my code_ or something." Said Derek crossing his arms on his chest before coming to stand beside Natalie.

Natalie didn't understand what Derek said but Chris nodded as if it was some secret message.

I shall see you around Mademoiselle Dupre. Said Chris leaving without another word.

You could thank me Said Derek as soon as Chris left.

Thank you for what?

Protecting you.

Natalie snorted. Please that man just wanted to talk and even if he wanted more I can take a guy like him believe me. What you did is stop him from telling me something so no I would not thank you.

"Well….Maybe you could buy me coffee then" he added flashing a wide smile.

Natalie shook her head, rolling her eyes. She got into her car, maybe she needed to play nice with him. If she could make him trust her she might be able to figure out the secret that everybody seemed to share except her. Derek was the key, part of her was sure of that.

She leaned in and opened the passage door.

Derek looked in curiously. "You need anything?"

She gestured him in. "Come in if you want that coffee."

Derek smiled, and it was a smile that made her shudder like if he had known it all along she would accept. Was it the tale of the frog and the Scorpio? One way or another she was doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** Hey guys!

I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think

**Chapter 7: **

"So what do you want to drink?" Natalie asked as soon as they walked in the local Starbucks. It was quite late and to be honest she had been quite surprised it was still open. It was almost empty by now though and it made sense. Who in his right mind would come have caffeine at 9? Well she would but she not in her right mind.

Derek jerked his head toward an empty table in the back corner. "My treat just go seat down. What do you want?"

Natalie frowned, confused. "I thought you said I owed you a coffee."

"And I thought you said you didn't need my help." He grinned. "I think we both know I kind of forced you into that one."

"You think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ouch, ego bruised once more. To be honest it's the first time I had to force my company on a woman." And it was true, Derek never really tried to be extra friendly with woman, he had history that prevented him to enjoy it all that much but when he had needed to use his charms it had never failed…until he met her.

"Well get used to it."

He laughed out loud. "I kind of like the attitude. I guess I'm partially masochist." He nudged her. "So, what will it be?"

She sighed in rendition. "Okay then I'll just get a tall dark."

Derek cocked an eyebrow, smirked and opened his arms in a '_here-you-go'_ way.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "It's my coffee I like tall and dark."

"What about the men? Do you like them short and blond?"

Harry's image flashed into Natalie's head. Harry had been on the short side and his hair had been strawberry blond. She cleared her throat and shook her head as to will the image away. "I'll be at the table" she said, voice much hoarser than before.

"So what were you doing in this part of town at night anyways?" Derek asked as soon as he settled at the table with the two drinks he just ordered.

"Wow you're direct."

He shrugged, "why should I pretend? If I want to know something I think the best course it to ask directly."

"I think that's pretty ironic for someone who is the poster child for secretive and mysterious. You keep dodging my question on you and Scott."

"Actually no, I was honest with you. I did tell you the truth when I told you I was trying to help him as for the rest I am sorry but it's not my secret to tell."

Natalie sighed. "Fine I'll give you that one. So if I ask you a direct question that concerns only you will you answer?"

"Of course." He said quickly, but Natalie didn't miss the weariness in his face when he said that. Something was sure, Derek Hale had a secret but who was she to judge? She had one too. "But answer mine first."

"I was there to train."

"Why there though? There are clubs all around town, why this one?"

"He is the best and I need the best."

"Why?"

She chuckled, "because I know how ugly the world can be." She simply replied. "What about you Derek, why are you keeping this half burned house? Why don't you simply rebuild?"

"Because I can't never forget how ugly this world can be." He said that on an even tone but Natalie didn't miss the finality of his words.

She frowned, in the article she had read, it said that it had been nothing more than an accident but seeing him now; reading the distress and hurt in his eyes it seemed to be much more than that.

They were quiet after that for a few minutes.

"Way to kill the mood." Derek said with a sad little chuckle.

"Yea maybe for our next date we should go and put dogs to sleep at the shelter."

"So you consider we're on a date?"

"I… What? No." Natalie blushed. She couldn't believe she had said something like that. She left England, she ran more than 8 thousand miles away just to be by herself and here she was talking about 'date' with a man that was clearly trouble. _Way to go Nat!_ She chastised herself. "I didn't mean it that way."

"And it went so well you are already considering a second one?" He grinned as her blushed increased. "Well you are not high maintenance to say the least. "

"I didn't mean that!" She said, but her voice sending wrong even to her ears.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yea that would be wise."

"What would?"

"That it's not what you mean"

"Why?" She asked, before she could even consider shutting her mouth. She didn't want to date him but she didn't understand why he was rejecting her like that when he was the one that was always around, when he forced himself on her for coffee and when they actually had much more fun she couldn't have anticipated.

"It's just, it would wok we're just different and you are a nice girl and all but-"

Natalie raised her hand to stop him. "Hey it was just out of curiosity I was asking. Because to be honest I never had the intention to date you." And truth be told, it was true but a part deep down couldn't help but feel the rejection. Did she start to like that mysterious guy? He was making her a favor for sure, she knew she needed to be alone and yet. Did he actually try to seduce her to find out what she knew or to make her stop investigating? She narrowed her eyes. She was spot on! He had been following her around not because he wanted to talk to her or some kind of crap like that; no he just wanted to find out what she knew and how to get her off him back.

"Umm not sure I like what's happening in your head right now." Said Derek, seeing her facial expression getting both glacial and angry.

Natalie stood, she felt as stupid as a 12 years old right this moment. After all she had been through, a beautiful face and a smoldering look had been enough to make her waiver. "Thank you for the coffee, I have to go now. " She said before rushing out of the coffee like the devil was on her tail.

As Natalie turned the corner, she connected face first with a powerful and warm wall like thing she realized was a chest when hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Hey there, why are you in such hurry? Natalie? Hi! I thought I was the only one to enjoy coffee at night."

Natalie looked up to see Joe, one of the new teachers of school. She still didn't understand how someone with this kind of body could be a history teacher. "Yea I'm French, coffee run in my veins."

"I would almost ask if you have time to stay and have one with me but…"

"No I'm sorry really I- I have something." She just didn't feel like facing Derek at least for a little while. She just felt stupid for letting herself feel things she should have felt.

"Some other time?"

"I would love it."

When she arrived home, she saw Scott exit the house in obvious hurry. He was rushing toward Stiles still running jeep.

"What is happening?" She asked rolling down the passenger window as she parked beside the jeep.

"It's Lydia," said Stiles the face full of worry. "She's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Thank you so much for all the reviews especially you guests. I just want you to know that I very rarely abandoned a story in the middle and it will not happen with this one. This story is planned out, I know the main plot likes it's just that it seemed I hit a rough path to get to my next big thing in the story. However it seems that the muse is back now and I should be updating more regularly… **I made this chapter extra-long to apologize**.

Anyways I really hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 8: **

Natalie waited for Scott until very late that night; she had almost given up when he came back with Stiles.

"Did you find her?"

Scott shook his head as Stiles sat in the kitchen with defeat.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked, sitting beside him.

Stiles shrugged. "I…I'm just worried. She had been attacked by an – an animal a few weeks before you came and she had been different since then, on edge somehow. I just want to be sure she's okay."

Natalie reached for his hand and squeezed it. It was clear by the way he looked at her or the way he talked to Lydia that he was seriously crushing on her. "It's a small town, it's not like people disappeared often."

"Yea… more often than you think." He said with a small grimace.

"Where was she seen the last time?"

"Today after school, someone people saw her take the directions of the woods and then nothing."

"The woods why would she-"

"She has been seen again after that, I think people don't know what they're talking about. The whole police force is on it though." Said Scott coming to stand beside Natalie.

Stiles nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah you're right. I should go home in case my father finds out anything."

"What do you know and refuse to tell me?" Natalie asked just as Scott was getting upstairs.

He waited a second too long before turning around and looking at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Lies._ Natalie thought, it was written all over his face. "Is this disappearance linked to your secret and Derek and all the weird things happening?" She asked pretending he didn't just lie to her. "She is your friend Scott and she might be in danger, this is more important than any silly secret you're hiding. I told you I would help just trust me."

Scott turned around fully. "I don't know if it's link to a secret or what not but I can promise that we're doing everything we can to have her back." He added and this time she could see he was completely honest with her.

Lydia had been found two days later and even if everybody was saying she was fine, that it was just some PTSD symptoms on her attack a few weeks back Natalie didn't miss the edge in Scott and Stiles but she knew better now than to pry with them. She would end up finding the truth soon enough, she was nothing but persistent. Natalie knew she just had to pretend to let it go for them to let their guards down.

**TWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWT**

"What are you doing here?" Scott hissed seeing Derek appear on the side of his house. "I told you not to come here."

"I wouldn't have had to come if you stopped ignoring my calls like a stupid teenager."

Scott raised his eyebrow in a "_well I'm a teen_" way.

Derek growled. "You can't allow yourself to let it go, there is something big brewing here and I need you to be ready."

Scott noticed his mother's car was not here meaning they would be alone. He sighed reaching for the keys in his pocket. "Just come in and tell me what you have to tell me."

"How gracious!" Derek spat with sarcasm following Scott in the house.

"So?" Asked Scott, as soon as they were in the kitchen. He didn't have time to play games today; he was supposed to meet Allison in an hour and their time together was already so limited he didn't want to waste time, especially not with Derek.

"He is back." Derek said coolly leaning against the kitchen island.

"Who's back?" Asked Scott with clear exasperation.

"Peter."

Derek was pleased when he saw the color drain from Scott's face. Maybe he would start taking the threats seriously now instead of trying so hard to be this stupid, hormones' driven teenager. He had responsibilities, lives were in his hands. He couldn't just burry his head in the sand anymore.

"What? How? Is-" Scott was numb, like if he just had been punched in the stomach. Peter was the monster that had destroyed his life, threatened his mother. What would Allison think knowing her aunt killer was around. "How?"

Derek shrugged. "You'll have to ask that to your little friend Lydia. She is the one who brought him back but to her defense I don't think she had control on her actions."

"Is he the alpha?" He asked. Derek had told him he knew there was another pack in town.

Derek shook his head. "No, Peter had only been back for a few days and he is a beta…a pretty weak one." Derek let out a humorless laugh. "Coming back from the deads would do that to you. He is not a threat."

"Do you trust him?!"

Derek laughed. "Of course I don't! But he is too weak to be a threat now. He will be back to full power soon enough but for now, I think we should concentrate into taking out the pack in our town."

"What If they find out about Peter?"

"It won't be good. No, not at all."

Scott sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find them before they figure out what to do with us. I think we-" Derek stopped when he smelled a faint trace of gardenia and vanilla. He frowned looking up to the ceiling. "I thought you said we were alone."

"We're –" Scott stopped when he heard the distinctive clicking sound of heels.

Natalie walked in the kitchen and froze on the spot under the guys eyes. "Oh!"

"Didn't know you were home" said Scott eyeing her up and down. "You don't have the car?"

Natalie shook her head. "No I have going out tonight, I'm not sure I will be home by the time your mother need a ride so…"

"Hot date?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Shut up." She mumbled. She was so uncomfortable with the way Derek was eyeing her. It was like he was trying to see in her.

Derek had known it was Natalie as soon as he smelled her but he had not expected to see her like that. She was beautiful even without trying but right now all prepped up she was simply stunning. Her make up made her eerie green eye pop out and her plump lips were a real invitation to kiss in this deep shade of red. She was wearing a little black dress that was molding her breast and round hips perfectly. She was a vision you would damn yourself for and Derek animalistic instinct was roaring not to let her walk out of this house.

"You're very pretty".

Derek wanted to punch Scott. Pretty? Pretty?! Of all the things he could have called her, 'pretty' had been the only word he could think of? It was an insult to the woman in front of them.

"Thanks" she said with a real grateful smile. "I wasn't sure" she added selfconsciously pulling at her dress. "As you know I am not very dress material." She was a bit round and she knew it, she never felt thin enough to wear a dress before but she decided to reinvent herself.

Derek frowned. She didn't seem to be playing coy; she was really unaware how beautiful she was. How was that possible? How could she be so blind?

"Who's the lucky guy?" Asked Derek, the voice much huskier than he would like. He really didn't need for both Natalie and Scott to notice the effect she had on him.

She shrugged. "A colleague." She looked at the clock. "I need to call a taxi I am going to be late."

Derek took his car keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive you, where are you going?"

"What?" Asked Scott taking aback.

Derek knew that what he was doing was irresponsible. He was always complaining about Scott not taking his responsibilities seriously and yet here he was, bailing on Scott to drive Natalie to a date when he should have been organizing a plan to figure who was the new pack in town. He knew all that and yet he didn't care.

"No, no it's okay. I am going to call taxi."

"It will take it forever to come and you know it. I was about to go anyways."

"Where you?" Asked Scott.

Derek glared at him. "Weren't you supposed to go meet your not so secret girlfriend?"

Scott looked at the clock and jumped from his chair. "I am!"

Natalie opened her mouth to refuse again. She couldn't help but still be embarrassed about what had happened or actually didn't happen with Derek the last time they were together and she didn't like the idea to be alone with him on a confined space.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just lets go Natalie."

Natalie shook her head but followed him out. There was no point to argue more, he didn't need to know how mortified she still was.

"Where are we going?"

"The Golden fountain" she replied before looking out of the window.

Derek snorted. "Meh, pretty cheap guy if you want my opinion."

"No I don't want your opinion." She replied still looking away.

Derek couldn't help but glimpse her way every once in a while as they were driving. She made a point not to look at him not that he would complain; he loved the view he had of her graceful neck and little mole she had. He could almost see himself leaning in and kiss it.

He growled and parked the car on the side of the road.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around dumbfounded.

"Don't go." Derek said barely louder than a whisper keeping his eyes on the road.

"To my date?"

Derek nodded still looking straight ahead.

"Why on earth wouldn't I go?"

"Because you rather be with me." He replied finally turning around to meet her eyes.

She snorted. "Cocky much?" She asked but she was furious because she knew he was right and she hated to be that transparent.

He shook his head. "No, I just hope you want to spend the evening with me as much as I want to spend it with you."

"You're the one who said it wasn't a good idea for us to get close remember?"

"And I still don't think it's smart but I want to give it a try anyways. What do you say?"

Natalie shook her head. Derek moods swing were giving her whiplashes, would he still think that in a few days? He was younger than her… Not by much but at this age 5 years did make a great difference. She would be 26 soon he was only 21. He was unstable and even if she liked him, she needed a certain stability and security he clearly couldn't give her. "Just drive Derek."

"No Nat just listen to me."

Natalie shook her head more vehemently. "No I don't want to listen, just drive now or I'll get down and walk the rest of the way" she added reaching for the door.

Derek sighed and out the car in gear again.

They didn't speak another word until they reached the restaurant.

"Don't let your pride get the best of you. Just tell him you can't stay and come back. I'll be waiting." Derek said parking in front of the restaurant.

"And don't let your macho side want me just because you think another wants me too." She got out before leaning in. "Don't wait for me." She added, before walking away without a look back.

"Sorry I'm late" she said sitting across from Joe. He might not be as hot or mysterious as Derek but he was safe and she knew she had to play safe with her heart.

Joe smiled standing up to pull the chair for her to sit. "It was worth the wait, you look stunning."

Natalie tried to concentrate on him only and it took all her will power not to turn her head to see if Derek car was still parked.

They talked about school mostly, they were very different and Natalie couldn't help but let her mind wander at what could have happened if she had stayed with Derek.

"I think this paper is going to change the vision of people in on the starting point of World War I. Don't you agree?"

"What?" Natalie asked blushing with embarrassment realizing she hadn't listened to a single word.

Joe sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I am boring you, don't I?"

"What?! No! Of course not! It has just been a long day it's all." _I'm going to kill you Derek Hale, even absent you manage to mess up my date._

Joe looked behind her and she didn't miss the flash of anger in his brown eyes. " Am I getting in the middle of something?" He asked before looking at Natalie again.

"I don't understand." She replied frowning in confusion.

He jerked his head behind her. "That guy has been throwing me murdering glares for the past half hour. Something tells me you're the reason."

Natalie turned around already knowing who she would see there.

Derek smiled as soon as her eyes locked up with him. He raised his beer toward her in a 'cheers' gesture.

"If you'll excuse me." She said standing up, not waiting for Joe's answer.

"What are you doing here?" She spat furiously as she walked to the bar.

"I'm just having a beer, is it a crime? It's a free country."

Natalie growled, her hand was itchy so she wanted to slap him. "Well there are other bars in this town and what's your angle? Why do you throw him murdering glances? Are you even old enough to drink?" She asked knowing it was a cheap shot.

"Is the little boy scared?" Asked Derek taunting looking at Joe. "Seriously Natalie, what are you doing with him? This guy scream "boring'! You and I…." He leaned in. "You know we have it, let me show you I'm old enough." He whispered to her ear making her shiver.

She hated the way her body reacted to just a look or a touch. That man was toxic. "Derek don't-"

"Don't what?" He asked with his alluring tone, brushing the back of his hand on the side of her neck.

"Don't play with me," She whispered back not able to keep the vulnerability out of her tone.

This made him sober up. He reached down and hooked up his forefinger with hers. "I'm not playing; I was just…worried before. For you and for me but there is no point I-"

"I'm leaving" said Joe from behind her bringing her back to the here and now.

"What?" She turned around to see their table empty and some money on the table. "Wait!" She shouted running after him outside.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Joe asked coldly burying his hands in his pants pockets.

Natalie shivered. The night air was chilly and her jacket was still on the back of her chair. "No he is not! Derek…It's complicated."

Joe shook his head looking away. "Don't you think I should have known you were in a 'it's complicated'"

"I didn't know I was in a 'it's complicated'" She said honestly, but truth be told, she had feelings for Derek and she knew she had no right to accept Joe invitation when she had mixed feelings. "But I'm sorry, you're right. It was not fair to you. "

Joe nodded. "Yeah…I'm just. I'm just not sure he is the right man for you."

"I'm not sure he is the right man for me too." She admitted.

Joe looked behind her and she knew Derek would be standing there.

Joe shook his head again. "See you at school."

Natalie looked at him leave and shivered again.

Derek came to stand beside her and draped her jacket on her shoulder.

"You ruined my date." She said looking at Joe getting in his car.

"I'm not sorry." He replied grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

She couldn't help the little smile to appear in the corner of her lips. "I know you aren't. I have to admit, I find your honestly refreshing."

Derek pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He was not big on PDA but it was a week night, in a pretty quiet part of town. He figured that a little kiss in the middle of the sidewalk wouldn't hurt them.

"I am going to kiss you now." He whispered barely millimeters of her lips.

"You better" she replied just before he crushed his lips on hers.

As his lips connected with hers, Natalie felt a jolt of electricity going from the crown of her head to the sole of her feet. She had been kissed in her life and quite a lot but no kiss ever had this effect on her. His lips were rough and sweet, demanding and passionate. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before gently nibbling on his bottom lip, making him growl.

Derek couldn't believe the effect that woman had on him, when she started to nibble on his bottom lip she almost brought him to his knees… He could feel her getting in him like venom, under his skin, in his blood. He wouldn't be able to let her walk away after that kiss, never. She was a rush, a high and he was now addicted to her lips. He would stay with her even if it meant his fall.

They were so lost in each other that neither of them noticed the glowing eyes spying that were spying on them from the corner.

**Likey? If yes please review…even if you didn't just let me know **


End file.
